The Lives Within
by Jing2
Summary: From the streets to the halls of a private high school, this story will enter the lives of confused teens just trying to survive life and love...or lack there of. (Previously titled Hidden Love) SD fic. RR
1. Prologue: Life is Life

In a world of crime and punishment, where money, war, and lives are collateral.  In the depths of the streets where leaders fall and heroes rise, two lives will intertwine, two worlds will collide; and love and hate will be reborn on the streets of Manhattan. 

**Prologue: Life is Life.**

_:Beep__:_

             _COME ON WE'VE GOTTA GO! _

_:Beep__ Beep:_

_            Shit they've got guns this time! _

_:Beep__ Beep Beep:_

_            Fiona!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_:Beep__ Beep Bee-:_

"FIONA!" Serena woke with a start. Cold sweat drenched her body. She turned her head towards her bedside table and switched the radio on. 

_It is currently 7.45 am Welcome everyone to the land of the living. And here is Disturbed, Down with the sickness. _

"Crap song…" Serena scowled and swung her feet off the bed as the music blasted and stepped on her alarm clock. 

"Shit! Damn piece of crap." She growled and headed towards the shower. As the water warmed up she removed her clothes and looked into the mirror. Reflected back was a 16 year old girl, there was nothing juvenile about her looks, she was tall and slender, with nice eyes, but every once in a while there was a look of solid hate held within the sparkling blue orbs. Perhaps it was from the torment at school, perhaps from the hate she held for her father or perhaps it was something completely different. 

Serena stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to run down her skin, she allowed the liquid to wash away her bad dream and bad memories. As she stepped out of the shower, the steam rose to fill the tiny room. Serena quickly dried her hair, dressed and headed back to her room where she picked up her glasses. 

            "Serena you're going to be late for school if you don't leave now!" 

            "Thanks mom!" Serena picked up her bag, shoved some essentials in and bolted down the stairs. 

            "Serena, breakfast?" Her mother yelled to her while she ran to the ratty kitchen door.

            "Um…I'll get that at school mom…I got to go I'm already late bye!" Serena headed to the curb and her old rusted Oldsmobile. She pulled on the door handle but to no avail, the door was stuck again. 

            "Ug! Not again! This stupid car never works!" She tugged and pulled at the handle until the door finally gave in with a loud screech as the door slammed into Serena's leg.

            "Fuck! God I hate Mondays!" She stepped into her car, started the ignition and drove off to school, late again. 

Serena pulled into the parking lot just as the first bell rung. "No!" Serena began to sprint towards the front gate of her private school. Serena slammed through the double doors as the second bell rang. 

"Crap I still have 2 floors to climb!"

            "Remember class you have a quiz on-" As Serena crashed through the door of her AP Biology class all heads turned towards her. "Ms. Young, you are late again. That makes 9 times this month." Mr. Ranger scolded.

            "I know, I'm sorry, my car um…wouldn't start." Mr. Ranger sighed defeated. "Just take your seat Ms. Young"

            "Yes sir." 

            "Yes Sir, I'm late cause my car is a piece of crap_" _the other students snickered as Serena walked by. 

            '_Ass holes'_  

Serena took her seat next to the window. AP Bio was the most boring class Serena took. She gazed out to the courtyard where there were already students cutting class playing soccer in the wide field. The sun was shining bright even though it was still early in the day and the birds were chirping their sweet morning song.

            '_Cooped up in class, with nothing to do but listen to Mr. Ranger blab on about everything I already know. Stupid administration signed me up for the wrong class............come on bell ring damn you ring'_

*_Bring* 'Yes'_

            "Class, please do Assignment C in your course books for tomorrow. Oh Ms. Young may I please talk to you for a moment."

Serena sighed; she was almost out of the door. "Yes Mr. Ranger?"

            "Ms. Young, I'm concerned. You're late for class almost half the time; you don't pay attention in class….is there something wrong maybe?"

            "Look, Mr. Ranger, I agree that I am late every once in a while and that maybe I don't always pay attention in class but my grades are fine aren't they?"

            "Well yes but-"

            "Good, thanks for the talk Mr. Ranger." And with that Serena scuttled out of the room. 

            "Hey Ser! Ser wait up!" Serena whipped around at the distant sound of her friend Fiona, her long hair slapping her face. 

            "Hey Fi, how was your weekend?"

            "Good no thanks to you. You never have time over the weekend to hang out anymore."

            "I know, sorry about that, it's just that….I'm, you know, busy…with things…"

            "Cryptic as always," Fiona stopped at her locker and sighed, "I mean I never see you outside of school, you're always doing something else, it's like you have a life I don't know about or something."  
  
            '_I can't even begin to tell you...'  "Look Fi, it's nothing really, I'm just really busy over the weekends is all."_

            "But Ser, it's not only the weekends, its nights and mornings and-"

            "Fi, I really don't have the energy to argue with you today, can we just say that I'm busy all the time and leave it at that, please?"

            "Fine, but I wish you'd just tell me what's going on in your life."

            "I just don't want to bother you with it is all, it's just that I'm busy ok!" Serena was starting to get really annoyed, the day wasn't going all to well for her. 

            "Fine, let's get to class then."

The day dragged on endlessly, class after class students filled in and out like brainless zombies, trapped in a maze of walls, books and teachers. Finally the last bell rung releasing the prisoners from their cage. Serena headed towards her car as she heard Fi running behind her. 

            "Need a ride Fi?" Serena said calmly without even turning her head.

            "Man, how do you always do that, you just know when I'm behind you, its crazy nuts. And yes, I do need a ride home."

           "Hop in." 

Serena drove down the street slowly after dropping Fi off at her apartment building. She was tired, it had been a long day, made longer by the horrible dream she had that night. 

'_Maybe you should just tell her what you do over the weekend then she'd leave you alone...                                                 But what if that makes her freaked or what if she wanted to join me? No I can't let that happen. It's ok, so she doesn't know everything about me, she'll live, she'll get over it.... sides, at least this way I don't have to worry about her getting hurt...'_

Serena finally returned home at 7 pm.

            "Hey mom, I'm home!"

            "Oh Serena, I'm glad you're here, the school called about an hour ago and left you a message. Oh honey don't worry I know you're a great student, besides they seemed happy enough."

            "Oh mom, it's not that I'm worried that you'll know bout my school, you know that. It's just…..why the hell are those idiots calling me?"

            "Now Serena those idiots I mean people are teaching you…even though you do already know all the stuff, but stick it out, all this will pay off when you get into Harvard. The number is on the desk, they said to call back."

Serena sighed. She dropped and kicked her bag over to the staircase as she walked towards the phone table. 

The note read:

            _From: Principal Silver – Pls call back, info. on up coming event. Call 212-555-9945 before 7:15pm._

Serena checked her watch it was just before 7:15, she picked up the phone and dialed her principal's number.

            '_I wonder what he needs to talk to me about.'_

The phone rang several times before the answering machine picked up.                                                                                                 

You have reached 555-9945 please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. *Beep*

            '_Crap' "Um, Mr. Silver, It's Serena Young, I'm calling in respond to your message. If you get this later, please feel free to call me back you have my number bye."_

            "What did your school want dear?"

            "Don't know, I got the principal's answering machine, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow. What's for dinner?" 

            "Pot roast, clean up and we'll eat in 10"

            "Great."

Serena headed upstairs to unpack her stuff. She stepped into her closet and changed into her home clothes. 

***

*Ring Ring* The phone buzzed loudly inside the lower east side Manhattan house on the corner of Henry and Jackson at 11:30 pm. 

            "Madison! You've gotta get over here quick. Or you're gonna miss the band!" The girl on the other end shouted. Over the phone loud music could be heard beating in the background.

            "I'm coming now, I had to finish my homework. Don't get your shorts in a bunch."

            "Man! I don't know why you put up with that senseless boring work when you could be at this RAVE!"

            "Stop yelling Rita, I'll be right there, just give me 45 minutes!"

            "45 minutes! What if the cops are here by then?"

            "Ah I don't know, fine I'll be there in half then, ok?" Madison was already hurrying around her room gathering her stuff. 

            "Hurry! See you soon bye."

            "Bye." 

Madison quickly changed out of her house clothes and into a pair of black boots, a black leather mini skirt and a lace up tank top. Over that she threw on a blue shirt and a leather jacket. The blonde turned to her mirror, applied some eye shadow, liner and gloss, tossed her hair and climbed out her window. She had long perfected the art of stepping onto the high branch and climbing lower to the ground. Something she had done a lot when she was young and her parents would argue. She'd climb out of the window and over the fence to the neighbor's house to talk and eat cookies. Now she used this technique to leave late at night and return early morning. She jumped the back gate and hopped onto her parked silver motorcycle. Fitted her glossy black helmet and sped off into the empty streets towards her gang and the loud music that called out to her soul.   

**********************************************************************************************

I hope that you all like that first chapter of my story. I hope that you guy's review I'd love to hear comments and criticism. 

Btw, I hope you all realized that anything in italics and with single quote marks like this '_hi' is thinking words. _

K, review! Bye ~Jing


	2. Memories

(Disclaimer, I don't own anything, not Sailor Moon, but what the hell…any references to anything owned by anyone is a complete accident sry. On with the chapter, hope you guys like this and please REVIEW.)

Btw, this chapter may be a bit rated R cause of some blood and a bit of violence. 

"words" – spoken

'_words'_ - thought

**Chapter 1:**** Memories**

            Madison fitted her glossy black helmet and sped off into the empty streets towards her gang and the loud music that soothed her aching soul. She made it to the club in record time, 25 minutes, granted she had swerved a truck, run two red lights, almost hit a fire hydrant and missed a tree by a couple centimeters, but nothing was going to make her miss her favorite underground band, The Howling Bats. Granted it was a strange name but they were one of the best rock bands ever. 

            It was just what she needed that day, just to get out of her house, her head, to just get out and drown herself in music and dancing, it was just what she needed. 

            "Finally Madison!" Her friends Sara, Rita, Lisa and Anna called out to her, "we were wondering when you'd get here" 

            "Calm your selves, I'm here I'm here it's all good." They all laughed at her level headedness. 

            "Man Madison, I don't know how you do it!"

            "Do what Anna?"

            "Every day you go to school, do your homework and are a great daughter, then at night you come out and party with us like there's no tomorrow…how in the hell do you find the energy to do all of that?"

            "Hey, I'm a Night Cat, what can I say?"

            "Hey, we're all Night Cat's and we can't run on as little sleep as you do!" Rita chimed in.

            "What can I say, I'm just extremely talented."

            "Hey, enough babbling you guys, more dancing!" Sara yelled as she began to dance to the loud bass.

With in two hours of Madison getting to the rave it was broken up leaving Madison and the Night Cat's to roam the streets. The wind began to blow hard as the five girls walked down the empty streets of Manhattan, with the exception of the occasional drunk. 

            "Smoke?" Lisa offered Rita.

            "Lisa! I though you quit!"

            "Um…oh yeah I um… I did, I was just joking. You know, it's a…trick cigarette, you know one of those candy ones!" Lisa pointed to the box worried.

            "Candy huh?" Sara quipped, "Then eat one." 

Lisa looked distraught…the though to **eating** a cigarette kind of disgusted her. 

            "Um…eat?"

            "Lisa, you've got to quit, we don't need more dead people around us, especially not ones we care a lot about!" 

            "Oh come on guys, its just one cigarette every once in a while."

            "Once cigarette every once in a while is going to kill you after a while you know that!" Sara scolded; she hated seeing people hurt themselves like that. It was one thing to fight for your life. It was another to give it up to propaganda and big buck companies. 

            "Lisa, what happened that's made you start up again?" Madison spoke nonchalantly. 

            "Nothing, Lisa bent her head down."

            "Lisa."

            "Look really it's nothing, don't worry I won't smoke, it's just I had them from before I quit and all and I just found them and thought what the hell, I'll see if any of the girls want one?" She questioned whether they'd believe her. '_Whew, that was good I thought I'd have to explain myself.'_

            "Like hell, you know none of us like that shit. " Madison barked.

            "Oops, I think she's a bit peeved…" Lisa looked on at her two friends, Madison with her back to everyone debating with Lisa. 

            "She should have come up with something better like I don't know, she lost her nicotine patch or something…" Rita retorted.

"Damn it Madison, You don't have to be so harsh you know." Lisa cursed.

            "Me? I'm being harsh? I'm not the one who is smoking again, and causing all of her friends to worry, I'm not the one making up stupid lies which make no sense."

            "Well you know what Madison, maybe I did make up a lie! Maybe I did start smoking again, but what do you care? You don't care about anything anymore, not us not anyone all you care about is YOU." Lisa was screaming, tears welding up in her eyes. 

Suddenly Madison pivoted around, her palm coming into full contact with Lisa's cheek. 

            "Fuck Madison, you don't have to hit her!" Anna was in shock; it was the first time that Madison had ever hit any of them any harder than a light tap.

            "Maybe next time you won't smoke." And with that Madison headed down the empty street, alone leaving the four girls standing in shock and in a state of confusion. 

            "What the hell was that!" Rita was now just a bit angry with their friend whose figure was quickly disappearing into the night. 

            "None of you remember what day it is…do you?" Sara was gazing at the retreating figure of her friend with much pain held in her eyes. 

            "Day?" Lisa was confused her face flushed from the impact of Madison's hand to her face. 

            "Anyone know the date today?" Sara looked worn as she turned to her friends. 

The other three girls shrugged, they didn't live in the now, they didn't live in the real world. The three girls were creatures of the night. Lived life in the moment; the only planning they made was where they were going to go that night. They had long since forgotten the days, weeks, months of a year. They knew only two things, the time currently thanks to their watches and that they were in 2003. Other than that, they felt no need to keep track of anything else. There was always someone around to tell them what day it was and if there was anything important. So because of that the three girls just stood there with blank faces waiting for Sara to tell them.

Sara just stood there as if trying to will them to come up with the answer themselves. 

            "Come on! Today…!"

            "Would be…" Anna prompted. 

            "Arg!" Sara threw her hands up in frustration. "Today is the 6th…the 6th of April, remember what day that is?"

            "Today is the 6th…" Rita was trying to poolh her memories.

            "The 6th…why does that sound so familiar?" Lisa was a bit lost…she had been detached from the world longer than anyone and had difficulties remembering important dates…it was a coping mechanism she had developed long ago, weed out the bad and forget it until someone else remembers it first. 

            "How long has it been? 3 years?" Anna took sat down on a cool green painted bench, sending slight chills up her spine. 

            "Two actually." Sara replied solemnly, her head bent towards the cement walkway. 

            "What was two years ago?" Lisa was still lost, she couldn't for the life of her remember so she knew it was something bad.  

"God, I can't believe we didn't remember…two years…I can't believe it's been two years since we've really seen her happy…since we've seen…………him…" Rita had finally remembered, the pain returning to her heart as tears began to weld up in her eyes. 

"Oh my god, Aaron…" Lisa fell to her knees at the painful memory. "Crap, no wonder she got so pissed off at me today." The words escaped her lips just above a whisper. "Oh man and the things I said to her."

"Lisa, it's true that you probably shouldn't have said those things today, or started smoking again in general …but the truth of the matter is that you were right." Rita spoke softly.

"How could you say that!" Anna jumped off the bench as if it had just bitten her. "She's our best friend. I understand that Lisa was angry when she spoke, but how can you say that she was right for calling her self-centered. At least not today."

"Exactly Anna, you said 'at least not today' meaning you thinking it too."

"Cut it out. You think she's been self-centered Rita? Why don't you try losing someone who means that much to you. She may seem self-centered but I just think that she's receded into some sort of a cave is all. So she hasn't spent as much time with us as she used to, so she's careful about how she acts, but she's still there when we need her, and that's not being self-center. After all, a part of her died when Aaron left, I know I can't blame her for changing…can you? We all miss him, and we all coped with it differently. While you guys decided to ignore it, and forget about it, she's dwelled on it for two years. It's got to be tough on her, it's true that we lost a friend that night but she didn't only lose a close friend like we did, she lost the one guy who she's ever loved. So if you still think that she doesn't have the right to be a bit self-centered then I don't know what world you guys are living in. Cause I sure as hell can't blame her." Sara was breathless, she hadn't spoke of Aaron that much in a long time, she hated to admit that she followed the same tactics as her care-free friends but she too had tried hard to forget the painful memories.  

The four stayed silent, contemplating the events that had taken place two years ago.  

***

Madison walked down the lonely street. She sniffed; the sound of her boots clicking loudly on the quite sidewalk was all that could be heard. The wind blew and stung her tear-streaked face. She pulled her flimsy jacket closer to her body as she walked silently towards an invisible destination. She couldn't remember where she'd left her bike, where she'd left her friends. Hell she couldn't even think about anything. All that was running through her mind was Aaron. The pain was still evident. She had never stopped loving him. Even after he'd left her, she loved him. She knew she'd have to get home eventually so she signaled for a taxi to take her home, there was no point going to look for her bike in her condition, she was too sad, too weak, too tired to think of anything but her bed and Aaron, there was nothing else that she wanted to think of anyway. 

*Two years ago*

"Alright you guys, you all know that this is not going to be easy at all, we're going in for our money and our collateral. They stole from us now we're going to hit back harder! Now if you're not going to put all of your energy into this then leave now and I'll see you tomorrow cause I don't need you to be there fucking us up and getting us killed if you're unsure." Madison looked around the room at the people she had. Everyone was decked out in dark baggy clothes and ready to go and pick up their 'supplies' and money. No one made a move to leave all of the faces were emotionless, they knew that this was a dangerous job but that's what made it fun, what made if exciting and worthwhile. "Ok, since none of you are leaving let's lock and load!" 

Everyone began to move, picking up their guns and loading up. Black bags were being loaded into two large vans as people pilled in ready to go. 

            "Madison!" She spun around, recognizing the agonizingly soulful voice. Madison gave a bright cheerful smile to her boyfriend Aaron. He was her world and she was his they were meant for each other and everyone knew it. 

Aaron gave Madison a quick soft kiss on the lips. "Good luck." He smiled a smile that made girls go weak in the knees. His soft blue eyes and golden locks made all the girls swoon. 

            "Hey, luck's got nothing to do with it. You're the best and I'm second, we'll be fine."

            "Man Madison, you always have so much confidence, I admire that in you." 

            "Hey, you're the one who gives it to me." Madison gave an award-winning smile as she climbed into the van closely followed by Aaron. 

***45 minutes later***

            "They've been expecting us take cover!" Madison was yelling orders right and left making sure no one got hurt. "Everyone be careful!"

Aaron, Madison and the others were trying desperately to escape the building with what they had come for. They only had 20 more feet to go; all of the guys could see light spilling in from the door, they had their packs full of money and computer parts, which held high prices on the black market. 10 more feet, they had only 10 more feet until they got to the vans parked outside, they could make it. 

The group of 15 had entered the complex, taken what was theirs and escaped with no casualties, only minor injuries here and there. 

            "Haha Madison! We did it!" Aaron helped Madison out of the van and spun her once they reached the parking lot of the Night Cat's warehouse. Aaron planted a sweet kiss in Madison's lips.

            "Let's celebrate!" Aaron began to walk backwards cheering and riling up his friends into a frenzy, he opened the door slowly and entered the warehouse backwards.

In one simple instance a world can be changed. One moment in time can sometimes feel like an eternity. When you live in a world of danger, lives and instances flash in and out of ones mind. A lot of things happen in a matter of seconds, people are born and people die. In this instance, once second dragged on for an eternity for Madison, and Aaron. 

One single shot, one single bullet piercing one single heart is all it takes. In one single instance, Aaron was on the floor, lying in a puddle of blood and his shooter in another deep red puddle just a couple of feet away. In one second, Madison's heart was wrenched out and placed on the floor next to Aaron. She ran towards him tears streaking down her face uncontrollably. 

            "Aaron!" Madison slid onto the floor, she cradled his head in her lap. The blood was escaping his body too quickly for her to stop it. "Aaron, please stay awake p-please! P-please don't leave me, you can't l-leave." The tears were escaping Madison's eyes as fast as the blood was leaving Aaron's body.

            "Madison the paramedics are on their way." Joe, the only one of the 15 who was able to keep a level enough head to make the call told the distraught girl. 

            "Hear that Aaron, the paramedics are coming, just hold on please!" 

            "Madison, please smile for me, I don't want to see you sad."

Madison, laughed a bit, here she was so concerned for him and he just wanted her happiness, just like him, always thinking of others.

            "Madison, *cough* promise me that you'll always smile, that you'll *cough* take care of everyone."

            "Of course I'll always smile, only for you, but, but, you'll take care of the others." Madison was trying to stay happy, but she knew in the depths of her heart that she was lying. His once cheerful face was paling, his deep blue eyes were losing their gleam and his lips were turning blue. 

            "Madison, I love you, always remember that I love you more than anything in the world you are my world."

            "Aaron." Madison shook her head

            "Listen Madison *cough* just remember always that I love you."

            "I love you too." Madison was now crying un-controllably. She lent down to kiss him on the lips, their last kiss ever. She kissed him and he kissed back but only for a second before his life was snuffed out like a candle. His body went limp in her arms. "Aaron! AARON! No Aaron, Aaron please, oh god, please wake up! Aaron you can't leave me! You can't leave me here alone Aaron please don't leave me." 

Madison sobbed into his chest, the chest that held so much warmth for her on those cold nights, one that would never rise again from his breathing. His arms and hers were covered in his blood; his arms, she could feel how his arms would wrap around her small frame to protect her from everything, why oh why couldn't she have protected him from this? Her mind screamed, why couldn't it have been him instead of her? Why had he been the one to walk into the door first. She longed to her his voice assuring her that everything was alright, she longed to feel his strong arms hugging her, longed to fell his chest rise and fall with hers as they sat all those long nights gazing at the stars. But none of that would happen again. 

Everything after that moved in slow motion. The sound of the sirens, the paramedics scrambling in, everything had suddenly slowed. For Madison, her world had come crashing down on top of her. Everything was blurring up, she couldn't see much of anything, couldn't hear, couldn't feel, the last thing she saw before falling to the ground in a heap of emotions was the sight of a white cloth over her love's face slowly turning deep red. 

***********************************************************************************************

Serena raced to get into class on time; she just couldn't be late, not again. Serena bolted through the double doors, up the stairs and head on into something solid. 

            "Woah, are you ok?" A pair of strong hands gripped her arms preventing her from falling flat on her ass. 

            '_This feeling…it's so…familiar…'_ Serena looked up slowly at the person who she'd bumped into.  Suddenly her eyes met with deep blue ones. Her heart jumped as their eyes met. '_Did my heart just jump? No, that's impossible.'_

            "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The tall ebony haired male said. 

            "…" Serena looked at his eyes, why did those eyes seem so familiar to her, she felt lost in those eyes. "…oh no, I'm sorry it was my fault, I'm in a rush to get to class."

            "Oh, well then, I guess I shouldn't keep you then." At that, he let go of her arms, smiled and walked down the hall. Serena glanced behind her at the guy who she'd just bumped into. '_I wonder who that was…'_

            "Sere, you're on time, that's great!"

            "Hmm, now I can't decided if that is a complement or not…" Serena and Fiona laughed about this and that until homeroom started. 

            "Ms. Young, you are required at the main office." Ms. Silvan announced at the end of homeroom. "Now Ms. Young, you will be excused if you miss first period class." Serena stood slightly confused picked up her note from Ms. Silvan and headed towards the main office. 

Serena headed towards the office, deep in thought, her feet were walking the halls with out her mind so much that she didn't realized the guy walking down the hall deep in a piece of paper. Suddenly Serena collided with a solid object for the second time that day.

            "Oh, it's you again, sorry I didn't see you there." The same guy whom she'd collided with earlier was standing before her again. His eyes still a blue as ever.

            "Oh, I'm so sorry, you must think I'm a complete klutz for walking into you twice already." Serena looked down a bit embarrassed and re-adjusted her glasses. 

            "After you um…"

            "Serena Young, and you would be?" 

            "Darien, Darien Chiba."

            "Well Darien, nice bumping into you again." Serena smiled and offered her hand up for a shake, which he gladly took. 

She though again how nice his eyes were, and how his hair framed his face. 

Serena walked into the office and over to the reception desk. 

            "Hi, I was called down to the office."

            "Note please." The secretary said mechanically as Serena handed the note to her. "Ah, yes the principal is waiting for you, right through that door please." 

            "I'll see you around Darien." Serena glanced back once more before she slid into the room.

            "Good morning Ms. Young."

            "Hello principal Silver." Serena took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

            "Ms. Young, I take it you didn't make it in time to reach me last night." The principal spoke in a kind tender tone, he was an aging man well into his fifties but a nice one. 

            "Yes, I'm sorry about that I left a message with you…"

            "Yes, yes I got it but no matter, all I wanted to tell you that I would like to you show a new student around. At least until he gets settled in, used to the school and everything."

            "Oh, but Principal Silver, I don't know if I-"

            "No buts Ms. Young, this is a student requirement."

            "Oh, but are you sure it has to be me? I mean can't someone else do it?"

            "I'm sorry that you feel so strongly that you can't help another student but you have all the same classes as this young man and you have the grades to prove that you are responsible."

            "But-"

            "I'm sorry to hear that you don't want to show me around the school Ms. Young" Serena turned in her seat to meet eyes once again with Darien Chiba. 

            "Ah, Darien, wonderful timing. I take it you know Ms. Young." 

            "Yes, we've bumped into one another."

            "Wonderful, now Ms. Young, no more arguments, you will help Darien around the school, now take these tardy slips and head off to class."

            "Yes Principal Silver." Serena stood and headed out the door.

            "Hey, Darien, sorry about the whole not wanting to take you around, it's just I've been stuck with this job a lot of times, and I was starting to get sick of showing around hot shot guys is all. 

            "Hey that's cool with me, are you up to it now?"

            "Sure, follow me Biology is just down the hall."

Serena walked slowly to class followed by Darien. '_Maybe this will work out after all, I mean he doesn't seem all that bad…'_

_            'Maybe this school will work out, after all at least she doesn't seem all that bad…kind of cute too…'_


	3. Popsicle

Hey out there! It's me again, I'm back with another chapter of Hidden Love. Firstly I'd like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story and those who have just read. Thx so much. Well, I hope you all like this chapter! 

DISCLAMER!: In this chapter…and probably chapters to follow I mention Serena's school, York Prep School and describe it, however while the school is real, I've never been there and know only what I've read on it's web site so any references I make are purely of my own imagination. I just wanted some bit of authenticity to be shown. Greeley High School however I attend so information on that school is accurate. I don't own Sailor Moon, however I do own my brain and the dribble that spews out of it. 

**ALL REFERENCE TO PEOPLE'S PERSONALITIES HAS NOTHING TO DO W/ THE ACTUAL PERSONALITIES OF ANYONE AT EITHER OF THE AFOREMENTIONED SCHOOLS. I DO NOT MEAN ANY OFFENCE!**

It was my birthday a couple of days ago, wooh 16! So you all know what the best present would be right? REVIEWS.

Hope you all like this. 

**Chapter 2: Popsicle**

Serena walked slowly to class followed by Darien. '_Maybe this will work out after all, I mean he doesn't seem all that bad…'_

'Maybe this school will work out, after all at least she doesn't seem all that bad…kind of cute too…' 

---------

"So…Darien, where'd you move from?"            

There was a long pause and Serena looked behind her to see if the new student was still following her.

            "Darien?"

            "Oh yeah, sorry, I was just thinking…did you ask me something?" 

             "Yeah, what brings you to our neck of hell, running from anything in particular?"

            "Hehe, Your neck of hell huh? Well, I **moved** here from Westchester County, didn't run…exactly."

            "Really? Then why would you move to the city from the suburbs? I mean that's a bit absurd! Unless that is this school is better or something along the lines of that…" Serena had stopped momentarily to let Darien catch up to her, she was sick of talking to someone that was behind her, it made her feel like she was talking to thin air.

            "Well, actually the school I transferred from is actually a really good public school. Only the people there were really terrible. The education was above and beyond but I just couldn't stand the people anymore. Besides, both of my parents work in the city so we decided to find a good school and move down here."

            "Well, that's an interesting reason to move to the city, though I think that you may be disappointed. The people here probably won't be all that much better than the people in your old school. But hey, you never know right?"

            "Yeah, …you never know." Darien glanced over at the girl walking beside him. She seemed…different that people he'd met before. One moment she was totally refusing to give him a tour and the next here he was walking with her to first period. 

            "Um…Serena, not to sound pushy, but shouldn't we have gotten to class yet?"

            "Huh, oh yeah hehe," Serena blushed, "well AP biology is first and well I'm late a lot to that class. In fact if I heard correctly it's been 9 times this month. It's funny though, I know that Mr. Ranger reprimands me everyday, but it's really just because he has to make an example of all his students."

            "Really? Isn't that a lot? And…even then, don't you need to you know, get there eventually?"

            "Oh haha, I'm sorry I'm sure that you need to get to class. To tell you the truth, I've already taken the course, the administration messed up and signed me up for the class again. So I know everything he's teaching in there, that's why I'm late a lot, don't pay attention and take frequent _bathroom breaks_. But Mr. Ranger is cool, he's a good teacher and a nice one." Serena smile lightly. 

            "You've taken AP biology before?" Darien seemed puzzled. She was a junior after all wasn't she? "I thought that only juniors and seniors could take AP biology in this school…how'd you already do it?"

            "Hm, I see you've read the course outline booklet." Serena chuckled, this always threw people off, "I took AP biology at Columbia's summer program this past summer, so I've gone through it already."

            "Oh…"

            "Um…out of curiosity, do you really want to go to class right now? Cause if not I could give you a tour of the school while the halls are empty."

            "Hey, as long as I'm not the one to get in trouble for it it's cool with me." 

            "Ok, I'll just pop into class and tell Mr. Ranger, the it'll be fine." 

Serena turned a corner and arrived at a classroom with a frosted window. She lightly rapped on the door and waited for Mr. Ranger to open it. The sound of Mr. Rangers muffled voice could be heard behind the wooden door. 

            "Ms. Young, what are you doing you're almost 15 minutes late for class…" 

            "I'm sorry Mr. Ranger, I was called to the office to pick up a new student, and here is our note. Mr. Ranger, I was wondering if it would be ok for me to take Darien here around the school to show him the grounds before all of the people filled out. I'll make sure that he gets caught up with all the notes and information."

Mr. Ranger sighed. He looked Darien once over before turning back to Serena, slight annoyance evident in his eyes.

            "Make sure you tell him not to eat the cafeteria's meat loaf."

            "Thanks Mr. Ranger." Serena bubbled and turned back towards Darien. "Let's go."

Serena and Darien roamed the school. Lightly talking to one another while Serena pointed out the various classrooms and hallways, which Darien would need to know to survive life at York Prep School (See DISCLAIMER). 

            "And down there you see the court yard, also known as cutters yard while classes are in session."

            "Cutters yard?" 

            "Oh, you know where all the people who don't go to class gather to play soccer and what not." 

            "How do you know that they're all cutting class?"

            "Well, I don't know if **all** of them are…but, ok see the guy in the red?"

            "Yeah…"

            "Well, he's in our AP bio class." Darien chuckled. _'She's an entertaining person…'_

            "Oh, and that guy in the Texas shit, see him right there." Serena was pointing out of the second story window, the wind pouring in lightly with the sun onto the two teens.

            "Um," Darien was searching the grounds for someone in a Texas shirt in slight vain. 

            "There, right there he just got nailed by the guy in the red." Serena giggled at the sight of the fallen teens far below.

Darien glanced at the girl, the young woman standing beside him. Her golden blond hair was up in a loose bun, with thin strands falling from it. She wore a thick pair of dark glasses that framed her complex blue eyes. For just a moment Darien thought he saw a hint of longing held in those clear orbs but quickly dismissed the idea from his mind. He glanced out the window to watch what was rousing so many outbursts from the female beside him.

            "So uh…the Texas shirt guy huh?" Darien inquired with a curious hint to his voice. 

            "Yup" Serena looked once again to the group of guys who were beginning to play a game, which was rapidly beginning to resemble rugby instead of soccer.  

            "You know him well?" 

            "Huh?" Serena look up at him. His stormy blue eyes captured hers for a moment before she shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun. "Oh, yeah, he and me are close."

            "Oh." Darien looked out on to the field. "So, he's what, your boyfriend?"

            "BOYFRIEND?" Serena's head shot up. A shocked look plastered on her face until she began to laugh hard. 

Serena was on the floor reeling from laughter, her sides aching for minutes before she stood up. 

            "So, I'm guessing that he's **not** your boyfriend…" Darien gave Serena a funny look as she attempted to compose herself and failed for quite a while. 

            "He-he-he, hahaha," Serena could help but fall into another fit of giggles, "he's my cousin!" Serena was once again half way to the floor, her left arm clutching the railing which was the only thing preventing her from falling to her knees. 

            Darien had a strange look on his face, felt silly for his mistake, felt like she was laughing at him. But one look at the blonde doubled over made him lose his pride easily. He began to chuckle silently at his assumption. His light chuckle quickly became an all out tearjerker. Soon enough, the two teens were on the floor laughing hysterically. 

Serena was the first to stand up, calming her hysteria to a bright smile.

            "Sorry bout the assumption." 

            "Oh, hey, no biggie. It's cool." 

A long silence engulfed the two before Darien broke it. 

            "So…no meatloaf huh?" 

The two were sent reeling once again as they attempted to walk down the hall towards second period class.  

-------------------

~At home~

Serena stepped into her dimly lit house, illuminated by the faint glow of the kitchen light. 

It had been a week since the day Serena showed Darien around York Prep, and everything had been going smoothly. Serena even noticed that the students at York had even halted their taunting of her. 

_'Figures those shallow asses wouldn't bother me when there's someone who is potentially 'cool' around me…how idiotic can they get? And how do they know he's 'cool' just cause he drives a fancy car to school, and he's tall, with a mysterious aspect to him, just cause he's got girls swooning over him………damnit why do I feel some envy for him? I don't need any of those emotions; I don't need to feel these things! Stupid heart, I must develop a metallic heart…_

_Note to self: develop metallic heart to pump blood, NO EMOTIONS.'_

As much as Serena hated to admit, she liked that she could eat lunch peacefully with Fiona, and almost always, Darien. She liked walking down the halls and not having to scowl at those around her or having those around her scowl at her.

Serena sighed; it had been a long day and all she wanted was a hot cup of tea or coffee a warm chair and a book. 

Serena headed towards her mother's room. She peeked through the half opened door to find her mother grading papers at her desk. Serena's mother was a psychology teacher at the local night school who worked hard to give her daughter all the best. 

Serena leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her mother diligently working at her desk, the lamp turned on, causing the papers to burn a bright white.  

            "Hey mom, I'm home."

Serena's mother Irene spun around in her chair to face her daughter.

            "Oh good, I was worried that I would miss you."

"Miss me? But you don't have to go teach today until 6, and it's only…4 now."

"Right, sorry dear but I have to go in for a board meeting today, so do you want to eat dinner early or would you rather eat by yourself?"

            "I'll eat earlier with you. Anything in the fridge you wanna eat or should I cook?"

            "Ooh, I get the pleasure of your cooking? I think I'll take that." Irene looked longingly at her daughter's retreating back, at the girl who had somehow managed to grow from a small bumbling child to a sophisticated refined young woman right before her very eyes.  

            _*sigh* 'Now when did she find the time to grow up so much?'_

------------------------------

A phone rang loudly in the dark room jogging the sleeping blonde suddenly back into consciousness. 

            "Hello?" a groggy Madison whispered into the black receiver, her voice cracking a bit. She cleared her throat and waited for a reply.

            "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" an angry voice bellowed from the other end. Madison furrowed her brow as she pulled the phone away from her aching ear, confused and taken aback by the anger held by the voice she brought the black device back to her ear.

            "What do you mean where am I? I'm at home or else I wouldn't have picked up the phone, and don't be so loud people are SLEEPING."

            "Don't give me attitude missy, you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"

            "Be where?" Madison sat up in her bed and turned her bedside light on, the light blinding her eyes momentarily.

            "What are you drunk?" The girl retorted annoyed. 

            "No, I'm tired. Be where?"

Sara sighed on the other end of the phone. It had been the 3rd time in the past 2 months that Madison had forgotten about them. As much as she hated it, she really couldn't blame Madison for her lack of commitment. Even though it had been 2 years, she knew that Madison still missed Aaron. Since his death, Madison had become distant, the five of them were still good friends, but it seemed as if Madison purposely missed all of the big 'projects' they planned, seemed as if she always blocked them out of her mind.

            "Be here, with us! We have to go 'relieve' Karl of his car."

            "Oh shit, was that tonight?" Madison slapped her forehead. It wasn't as if she **meant** to forget these things, she just…did every once in a while.  "I'm sorry, I really forgot…can you guys wait for me? I'll be there in what 30 minutes if we meet at the warehouse."

            "No, meet at Karl's shop it'll take you less time that way."   

            "Ok, I'm really sorry, I'll meet you guys there." 

Madison hung up the phone and sighed, she hated forgetting these things. It meant she had to wake up herself up at ungodly hours of the night or day as some may see it. 

            _'Man I hope they don't think I do this on purpose.' _

Madison stood up and headed to her closet slowly, she pulled out a pair of dark soft pants and a black fitting tee. She lifted her riding jacked off it's hook and climbed out her window to her bike. 

***

Four girls dressed in black stood quietly on the side of the road. A loud rumbling sound broke the silence as a gray Yamaha motorcycle pulled up in front of them. The four girls looked at the person on the bike critically. 

            "What are you doing here." Lisa spat out.

            "Now is that anyway to talk to your leader?" The coy female dismounted her bike and removed her helmet. Her flaming red hair draped around her shoulders. Her face flushed from the pounding of the wind.

            "You are NOT our leader, Madison is, and if you've forgotten she's **your** leader also." Sara closed the gap between herself and the female menacingly. 

            "Last I remember is AARON was the leader. Seeing as he's been dead for 2 years and we've let that idiot coast us almost into oblivion I feel it necessary to take over."

Anna, in one swift motion slapped the red head square across the face. 

"You Bitch. Madison is leader because she's the best. And you aren't because you are a plague."

            "You will never be the leader of anything because there will be no one to follow you. No one would want to take any orders from that lying trap of yours. So get out of our faces before we make you Beryl."

The sound of a motorcycle could be heard rounding the corner. This one more refined than the one Beryl rode. A silver and black motorcycle rounded the corner and a blonde Madison hopped off it.

            "Beryl, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming, how've you been?" Madison's cheery voice contrasted gravely against Beryl's harsh gaze. "You ok? You're face is a bit flushed…"

            "Fine." Beryl spat annoyed. "I was just leaving actually."

            "Oh really, but you don't have to." Madison's naïveté, and gently words resounded in her friends' ears.

            "That's ok, I just stopped to say hi is all." Her eyes glaring menacingly at the four females perched on the sidewalk. "I'll see you around."

Beryl mounted her bike and sped off quickly leaving tension between the girls.

            "Why are you so nice to her?" Rita spoke, her fists clenched tight.

            "Why shouldn't I be? She's a good person." 

            "A good person! You can't be serious. She came here just now claiming that she was leader."

            "So, I don't care, and neither should you. She understands what we do; just cause she doesn't listen to any of us doesn't make her a bad person. Greedy maybe, but she's really not that bad."

            "She called you an idiot." Anna stated blatantly.

            "It doesn't matter. Look we've got to do this within the next hour right?" All the girls nodded. "Then let's get cracking, I need to get the feel of this car!" 

***

Madison was psyched for that evening. She hadn't managed to make a drag race in a couple of months, every time one had been planned she was had either work or she had homework to do. But tonight, tonight she'd planned for it and she couldn't wait. Her excitement startled her; she had been ignoring the carnal urges within herself to just let go for months. But tonight she'd become a seductress. Tonight she'd let herself have fun.

She drummed her pencil to the beat of the music blasting loudly out of her radio.

When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own  
  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
It's gone]  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
Madison laughed hysterically when spun around in her chair to face Sara head banging and singing along. 

            "I WANNA HEAR I WANNA HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL!" 

            "Haha, ever thought of joining the glee club?" Madison donned a wide grin as her best friend hopped onto her bed and began jumping.

            "WHAT!?"

            "I THINK YOU SHOULD SING IN PUBLIC."

            "WHAT!?" 

Madison turned the music down low. "I SAID, you should sing in front of people."

            "**Riiiiight, don't worry, when hell freezes over I will."**

            "So you'll sing when you're there will you?" Madison teased.

            "Shut up!" Sara cried while throwing a pillow across the room. _'She seems happier now…there's something different…something getting her to bond again…I wonder what it is…'_

            "So…how are you?"

            "Oh what a deep question that was Sara."

            "Thanks for mocking me, I care enough to ask you how you are and you **mock** me…ah I'm hurt!" 

            "Haha, well if you MUST know, I'm good actually, I almost feel normal again."

            "Really now? Well then, in that case, I think you need a popsicle."

            "Don't have any."

            "Hello! Anyone in there?" Sara knocked on Madison's head.

            "Very funny leave me alone. I was hoping that you meant the food but I guess not."

            "Duuuh. Since when do I ever care for real popsicles?"

A popsicle, a term the five friends had coined representing a gang fling. A popsicle is sweet, cool, refreshing and above all **short. The flavor comes and goes in cool waves until it's done and you move on to something else. Time for a popsicle meant it was time for a sweet, cool refreshing change of pace from the norm, a ****short but sweet relationship. **

            "I don't know…" 

            "Hey, I know it's been hard for you these past years, but he really wouldn't have wanted you to be sad for so long. Didn't you promise him you'd always smile?"

Madison sighed, Sara was right, she hadn't kept her promise very well. But how could she smile all the time, how could she **always** be happy on the outside, if inside, she hurt everyday? She sighed again.

            "Why the hell not, after all it's only one popsicle…"

            "Whoo! The girl's back!" Sara immediately ran to Madison's closet and pulled open the doors. 

            "What are you doing?"

            "Looking for something to wear, we've got a race to get to."

***

Madison pulled up to the road. She stepped out of her blue convertible. Her black Stiletto heals clacking on the asphalt as her long legs unfolded clad in nothing but an asymmetrical tan mini, her tie down halter-top revealing her bare back. 

            "Guess we're early" The rest of her friends stepped out of the car in equally stunning outfits.

Soon after, around 10 more cars pulled up. 1 in particular caught her eye, but it was not so much the car as the driver that caught her attention. 

            "Hey you guys, who is that?" Madison pointed to the raven-haired man leaning against his car.

            "That, no idea, but damn, he's hot." Sara titled her head, quite interested in the hunk standing a couple of feet away. 

            "Oh no. You guys aren't serious." Anna commented.

            "Very." Sara was still gazing at the man who seemed laid back for someone who was just about to race. 

Anna sighed, "That's the leader of the Stills." 

"No shit. Seriously? I thought people said he was dangerous." Lisa was now interested. The Stills were said to be the roughest gang around, comprised solely of strong fighters, they were almost always for hire, that's if you had the money. "He looks so…"

"Familiar." Madison whispered.

"Actually I was going to hot…but I guess that works too?" 

            "I think I just found my desert." Madison winked as her legs began to glide towards the racer, his friends and his car. She eyed him carefully, making sure he wasn't a 60,40,20** before coming close up behind him. She could see his soft black hair waving about in the wind, his dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

            "Hey Sam, what say you and me get together after you win you're race." A girl cooed as she clung onto the man's arm.

            "I don't think so, I don't like **little** girls." He removed his glasses and glared down at her, his steel blue eyes piercing her body.

The girl unwrapped herself from his arm and walked away with an annoyed expression on her face.

            "That was harsh."

Sam spun around ready to tell off another of the annoying _girls_ that hung around him. What right did she have to tell him what was rude and what was not? He sighed '_another useless brainless bimbo to ward of._ _I wish they'd get the hint.'_

He turned, ready to retort, but his cold eyes met with crystal blue ones. He looked at the woman standing in front of him and was taken aback. His breath caught in his throat as the beauty took another step forward to meet his intense gaze.

            "Sorry." Was all he could choke out. _'Wow'_

            "You should be." Madison teased, she could see that this guy was interested, and she liked how she made him speechless, liked the power, and the surge of emotions it gave her.

She smiled seductively as she drew nearer and neared to Sam.

            "My name is Madison by the way."

At this point, Madison stood only an inch away from Sam's face, her breath tickling his lips. '_What the hell is she doing to me?'_

            "You do have a name right?" Madison stared into his eyes, which were heavily guarded. 

Realizing he hadn't said anything he envisioned a cold shower and spoke. 

"S-" he cleared his throat "Sam."

            "Well it's nice to meet you." Madison gave a seductive smile and pulled slightly away. "Just wanted to wish you good luck."

            "Thanks."

With that Madison turned and waved backwards to him. She sauntered away, allowing her hips to sway slightly.

*********************************************************************************************

**- A 60,40,20 is a guy who looks good from 60 ft away but as you get closer, 40ft, 20ft, he gets uglier and uglier.

Anyway, I hope that you all liked that chapter! More to come soon! 

And review review review pls! It'd be the BEST BIRTHDAY present! Thx!

Btw…I'm thinking maybe I want an editor, but one who just tells me if there are any careless mistakes instead of how to change the plot…anyone up to it? 

Again review thx, hope you all liked it. 

Later ~Jing.


End file.
